


Wife

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity; Merlance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before his wedding and Oliver sits alone in the most expensive suite of the Star City Grand Hotel with a bottle of very expensive whiskey purchased by Tommy Merlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow.

Oliver closed the door behind Diggle and Roy as they left the room. They had come to keep him company on what was supposed to be his last night as a free man. They had joked, Diggle had given advice and Roy had teased him. At about 10pm he sent them on their way. He had something to do and he was going to do it alone. He looked at the lock on the door and something inside him told him not to engage the security lock on the door. He turned around and headed to a bag he had placed on the ground next to a table for two in the room. He picked up the bag and retrieved the expensive bottle of whiskey and two Waterford whiskey tumblers. He placed a glass in front of each chair and then sat down. He poured about two shots worth of whiskey in each glass.

He remembered when they bought that bottle. They had both been really drunk but the memory stuck. Tommy had ordered the most expensive bottle of whiskey the bar they were in served. The bartender had showed them the bottle but didn't want to sell it to them. He had told them that a bottle as fine as that had to be savoured on a special occasion and not bought just to impress the girls they were with so they would get laid. They were both angry but soon the attention of the women they were with distracted them. A week later, he and Tommy had returned to the bar again. This time Tommy was able to convince the bartender that he would savour the bottle for a special occasion. He promised the man that they would open the bottle the night before which ever one of them got married first. Oliver had thought Tommy was joking but they never drank that bottle. That had been a week before he left on the Gambit.

When Tommy died, he found the bottle in Tommy's things with a note that said that the bottle was to be opened the night before either of them got married. Oliver had held on to it, hiding it in one of his safe places. He had retrieved it earlier in the day. Tommy may not be there but he was going to honour that promise. The glass opposite him was in honour of Tommy wherever he was.

He took a sip of the whiskey and felt the burn as it went down his throat. The bartender was right, it deserved to be savoured and the drunk idiots he and Tommy were would not have been able to do that. Not for the first time he wished Tommy was there with him. He finished off his glass and left Tommy's full glass on the table.

He walked over to the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't expect to be able to sleep. He wondered what Felicity was up to. He hoped the girls weren't getting her into any trouble. Her bachelorette party had almost given him a heart attack when the Star City Hospital had called him to come collect his inebriated fiancé. She had apparently been trying to pee on a cop car when she tripped and fell spraining her ankle. He blamed Thea for that one. Sara had said it was his little sister's idea. Thea was supposed to be staying with Felicity in the loft tonight. The next morning they would all come across to the suite opposite him to get ready for the wedding which was being held downstairs.

Felicity was going to be his wife. Pre-island Oliver never thought the day would come when he would settle down. Post-island Oliver had been counting down the days to when Felicity would officially become his wife. The days couldn't pass quickly enough. It had taken them a year and a half to circle back around to marriage again and he definitely wasn't going to blow it this time.

If Tommy was still alive, his best friend might have gotten married before him. He liked to think that Laurel would have returned to Tommy they would have worked out their issues. They would have been together a solid year before Tommy got down on one knee and asked Laurel to marry him. It would have been a beautiful wedding and he and Tommy would have shared that bottle of whiskey a lot earlier. He hasn't quite figured out where in that fantasy timeline he and Felicity get together but they definitely get together. The two notorious playboys of Starling City would have wifed up.

Oliver was on a white sandy beach looking out at the crystal clear blue water. There were two white beach chairs under an umbrella. Upbeat music drifted over from a bamboo hut that was on the beach. From the way the people were partying and the glasses in their hand he assumed it was a bar. He turned to look out at the ocean.

"I know you're not fond of islands but this place is beautiful," a very familiar voice said to him.

"Tommy?" Oliver said turning to look at his friend who was now standing beside him.

"Who else man?" Tommy said walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down with the bottle of whiskey and two tumblers.

Oliver cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to have a drink with me. You're getting married tomorrow. We need to celebrate," Tommy said happily.

"You're dead," Oliver stated.

"Yes Captain Obvious but forget about that. I'm here to discuss the ladies in our lives?" Tommy said with a broad smile.

"Ladies?" Oliver questioned. Did his friend have a harem going up here?

"Not like that. I gave that up a long time ago. I meant Laurel and Felicity. You know I never thought you would find someone bossier than Laurel but you found her. That Felicity of yours is a firecracker! Sometimes I wonder how you manage to not cower into a ball when she's using her loud voice on you."

Oliver seemed to zero in on one thing, "Laurel's here?"

"All of that and your only response is Laurel's here? Of course she's here. Where else do you expect her to be?" Tommy asked.

Oliver shrugged. Tommy turned around to face the bar, "See the brunette dancing in the corner. She went back to her natural haircolour when she arrived," Tommy noted.

Oliver did in fact see the brunette, her back was to him but as the song progressed she slowly turned around and when she noticed him she gave him the most brilliant smile with a little wave. She looked beautiful. All the heavy burdens she used to carry as Black Canary seemed to be gone. He could tell she was happy.

"She would have come say hello but on the night before your wedding the last person you need to talk to is your first love who you cheated on repeatedly. No need to dredge that up. You need your best friend and I'm here to fulfill the best man duties," Tommy said pouring them each a glass of whiskey before placing the bottle in the sand between them.

"Technically Diggle is my best man," Oliver pointed out.

"Diggle is clearly the substitute in my absence. He's doing a good job though. Anyway we don't have much time Oliver and there's a lot we need to cover. It's time for you to let go of the guilt you feel over my death and Laurel's. It was our choices to be where we were not yours. You don't need this casting a shadow over your future with Felicity. You're entering a new period in your life and all we want is for you to be happy and Felicity clearly makes you happy. I think she and I would have gotten along well."

Oliver snorted. He could only imagine the trouble Felicity and Tommy would have gotten into.

"She balances you well just like how my jovial personality balances Laurel's more serious one. I couldn't pick anyone better for you. Bummer, I have to go now. She's coming to you. I thought she would have lasted a little bit longer but she's as hooked on you as you are on her."

Tommy lifted his glass and downed the alcohol in one go.

"Damn the bartender was right. That was one hell of a drink."

Oliver eyes flew open just in time to hear the door to his room click open. He was back in his hotel room. It had been a dream. A figure quietly padded through the large room before coming to the large king size bed. The figure dropped their coat on the ground and he was able to make out his fiancé dressed in her favourite pair of pyjamas. He held his arm out to her and she quickly jumped on the bed and snuggled into his side.

"I missed you," she said as she buried her nose into his neck.

"I missed you too but isn't Thea going to kill you for this?" Oliver asked as he pulled her close to him.

Felicity snorted, "She's fast asleep. I don't understand why I need to spend this night away from you. Tomorrow is just a public confirmation of what we both already know. I committed myself to being your life partner long ago and I'm not letting some silly tradition keep us apart."

Oliver kissed her temple, "I love you."

"I love you too but we really should get some sleep. Thea's going to be kicking and screaming at that door in the morning," Felicity mumbled.

Oliver chuckled. This time tomorrow night, he would have his wife in his arms.

Loud banging woke them both up. He could hear his sister's voice screeching. If her pitch rose any higher, she would have all the nearby animals going crazy. He grudgingly got out of bed and opened the door for her. She gave him a glare that promised pain before heading straight to the king size bed to drag Felicity out of it.

"Ten more minutes please?" Felicity begged.

"No, we have hair, make-up and a host of things to do to get you ready for YOUR wedding," Thea stated angrily.

Felicity gave Oliver a pleading look. He shrugged. There was no fighting Thea now. He watched Felicity get dragged away to the suite across the hall where she would be getting dressed. In an hour he expected Diggle, Roy, and Curtis to arrive. Barry promised he would arrive five minutes before the wedding was supposed to start. He decided to have breakfast delivered to his room. He didn't want to deal with the paparazzi downstairs. As he walked to the phone, the light reflecting off the tumblers caught his eye. Both glasses were empty. Oliver didn't even try to explain it. He had seen plenty strange things in his life and he would just chalk it up as another strange incident. Wherever Tommy was he was happy. It was time to let go of the past and tend to the future. He was going to start with marrying Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've decided to do another one-shot week at the end of July! Most of the stories are sequels to though. The next chapter of Treasure should be out in about two weeks.


End file.
